


I will always follow you anywhere, Tommy

by Emba_N



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Pain, Post-The Death Cure, Safe Haven, The Flare, Vomiting, WICKED | WCKD (World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department), but tresa dies, in my own words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emba_N/pseuds/Emba_N
Summary: “Hold him down! Minho get over here!”“Gally! Help us move him on!”“Get the shank to stay still!”“Hurry! We need to find Thomas!”“You’re gonna be okay Newt!”“Hold still you shank!”“Get everyone out of the way!”“Kids you’ve gotta move!”“Newt, hold on a little longer.”Or Newt doesn’t die and Thomas didn’t check him to see if he was alive or not!
Relationships: Brenda & Minho (Maze Runner), Brenda & Newt (Maze Runner), Frypan & Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Frypan & Minho (Maze Runner), Frypan & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Gally (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Gally (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner), Vince & Minho (Maze Runner), Vince & Newt (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	I will always follow you anywhere, Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi shanks! So today is the 250th day if the year and we all know what that means! Newt day! So in honor of Newt, I’ve decided to write this. I did change a few things so know that I had Newt stab himself in the stomach (because I don’t like writing chest wounds), this is NOT Newtmas or anything like that cause I’ve noticed that like basically every fan fic about Newt is Newtmas and i don’t really ship them but I love their friendship but I 110% support everything like that btw. So I just wanted to write something that’s a bit more friendship and not romance.
> 
> There are parts where I may come across as Newtmas but it’s not intended to but it might because I mean imagine yourself in their shoes. You’ve just gotten back from years of actual hell and you traumatized and oh, yeah your just a kid. So I mean your going to be pretty soft for a while.
> 
> But I really do love these guys (in both the books and movies!) so I kept Newt alive but... well Teresa died anyways.  
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Newt gasped awake, his eyes were foggy and he couldn’t focus on anything. He had an oxygen mask strapped over his face and his eyes weren’t really open all the way. Newt felt pain flaring in his stomach and a hand resting on top of his head. He lolled his head to the side and he saw flames and burning buildings. Newt was too disoriented to really take notice of where he was. He let out a groan and he arched his back and tried to give some comfort to his stomach. 

There were restraints on his wrists and ankles. Newt started to panic and he pulled at them and tried to break them. He felt hands pushing him back down and, it seemed his ears weren’t working before, he began to hear all the commotion and yells happening around him.

“Hold him down! Minho get over here!”

“Gally! Help us move him on!”

“Get the shank to stay still!”

“Hurry! We need to find Thomas!”

“You’re gonna be okay Newt!”

“Hold still you shank!”

“Get everyone out of the way!”

“Kids you’ve gotta move!”

“Newt, hold on a little longer.”

Newt recognizes the last voice as Minho. He missed the comforting presence of the other Gladers. Newt immediately knew that Thomas wasn’t there, the presence of the other glader was absent. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted out a ‘find Thomas’ before pain exploded in his stomach and he passed out.

—————

Newt woke up again on a berg with Frypan sitting next to him. He blinked around the berg and he saw he was hooked up to an IV and an oxygen mask. His shirt was pulled up to the middle of his rib cage and there were bandages wrapped around stomach. Then Newt’s eyes landed on his right arm and his breath caught in his throat. There wasn’t anything on it, no black veins. 

Newt groaned quietly as he stretched slightly. Frypan looked up at him and smiled sadly.

“Hey Newt.” Fry said. Newt tried to respond but his throat was scratchy. Fry had apparently had known and he grabbed a cup of water and helped him sit up slightly, take off the oxygen mask and then helped Newt drink the water.

By the time Newt was back laying on the bed and had the mask back on, he was exhausted but he still had questions so he held onto consciousness a little longer.

“What happened? Why am I alive?” Newt could’ve sworn he had stabbed himself to kill. He didn’t want to kill Thomas or anyone else.

“You were barely alive when we found you. You had stabbed yourself in the stomach, we’re pretty sure you missed all your vital organs. When we found you, you were infected but the veins were less black. We think it’s because there was some of Thomas’ blood on the knife that maybe it stunted the infection. When we found Thomas and got him on the ship Teresa gave us a vial of the cure for you before she…” Frypan trailed off and Newt knew what happened.

“Where’s Thomas?” Newt said as he started to push himself up. Fry put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

“You need to stay in bed, Newt. You may not be infected anymore but the flare reeked havoc on your body and it’s going to be a while before your fully healed. And don’t forget that you have a stab wound in your stomach.” Frypan said but Newt needed to know what happened to Thomas.

“Is everyone alright?” Newt asked and Fry sighed.

“Everyone is alive. Thomas was shot but he’s doing pretty good.” Frypan said and Newt nodded before he laid back down and fell asleep.

—————

The next time Newt came around he was being lightly shaken awake by Brenda.

“Newt. Come on we here. We have a wheel chair for you.” Brenda said gently as he blinked awake. Newt turned his head around and saw the wheelchair that she was talking about. 

“Come on Newt. We’ve got to get you to the berg for med berg so other immunes can get on this one.” Brenda said gently as she began to help Newt up into a sitting position slowly.

“Alright, here we go.” Brenda said as she helped him get onto his feet. Newt stumbled a bit and leaned into Brenda as she helped him into the chair.

Newt collapsed into the chair and Brenda began to unload the IV bag from the pole and she began to push Newt’s wheelchair out of the berg where Minho and Frypan were waiting. Minho smiled when he saw them coming.

“You’re a dumb shuckface, you realize that right?” Minho said when they approached. 

“Bloody thanks. I missed you Minho.” Newt said and he smiled. His eyes fell shut slightly before he blinked them open again. 

“I’m going to go help with Thomas. You two get him onto the other berg.” Brenda said and Minho and Fry nodded before she walked back into the berg.

Minho took the job of pushing Newt in his wheelchair as they walked off their destination. Newt was blinking slowly as he watched their base get unpacked and loaded onto the transports. People were watching them. Probably because he was ghostly pale, his eyes were bloodshot and red, he had dark circles under his eyes next to the under lining the red, and he had a white bandage wrapped around his stomach that had crimson that had seeped through. Newt looked like he was dead.

They walked silently around the base for a few minutes before they made their way to the med berg where Aris and Sonya were talking outside of the doors. Aris’ face lit up when he saw them and he ran over.

“Newt!” Aris’ black eye had healed some and he was smiling more. Newt gave him a smile.

“Hey Aris. How’re you?” He asked and Aris scoffed.

“You’re asking me that? How’re you?” Aris asked and Newt shrugged. Sonya put her hand on Aris’ shoulder.

“We should let them get Newt on the berg. We need to go find Harriet.” Sonya said before she look at the boys. “Thomas is already on but he’s still unconscious. Vince is flying this one with you all.” Sonya said before she tossed Frypan a blanket and nodded to Newt. Sonya then guided Aris away to go find Harriet.

Frypan draped the blanket over Newt’s legs and wrapped it around his shoulders. Once the blanket was on Newt, Minho started to push Newt onto the berg.

“What happened? After I… well you shanks know.” Newt said and Minho and Fry looked at each other.

“We were like 30 seconds behind Brenda when she was running to give you the serum. When he got there Thomas was gone and you were laying on your back with a knife in your stomach.” Minho said, he clutched the handles of the wheelchair harder as he spoke and pushed Newt up the ramp.

“You weren’t really breathing when we got to you but then you kinda started gasping and we all ran over and you said something but it was really quiet. Then Brenda gave you the serum and you passed out. Jorge and Vince landed in an opening near us and they got a table and restraints. Then we got you on the table and restrained you down. You woke up when we were getting you on the ship and we had to hold you down before you passed out again.” Fry said as they got to a small table with a pillow on it and a IV pole as well. Minho took the blanket off of Newt and placed it onto the table before turning back to the other 2 Gladers.They paused the story and Minho stopped pushing Newt and they both grabbed his arms being cautious of the IV.

“On three. One, two, three.” Minho and Frypan lifted and supported Newt on his feet. Newt gasped loudly when he was lifted onto his feet. They started to direct him to the table but he started to steer them in a different direction.

“Get your skinny ass on the shuckin table.” Minho said but Newt kept struggling away from it.

“Gotta go find Tommy you shanks.” Newt gritted out but Minho and a Fry pulled him back to the table.

“Newt, you’ve been infected by the flare and you’ve been stabbed so shut up and get on the table.” Minho said as he pushed Newt onto the table gently but firmly.

Newt huffed but relaxed on the table. He closed his eyes when Minho started hanging the IV bag on the pole. Newt drifted off soon after.

————

When Newt revived again it was just a few minutes later and Minho and Frypan weren’t anywhere around. Newt panicked and propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. His breath started to pick up and he was jerking his knees anxiously.

He relaxed when he saw them walking out of a door with a table behind them. His brow furrowed when he saw Vince on the other end helping them carry the table. It was only when they got closer did Newt’s eyes turn sad and he breathed out a shaky sigh.

Thomas was on the table laying on his back. He had an IV in his arm and white bandages wrapped around his torso. He was pale and sweaty and his hair stuck to his forehead. He was breathing evenly and his eyes were closed.

They placed Thomas next to Newt’s table.

“We figured you would want to see Thomas well we go to the safe haven.” Vince said. Newt looked at Thomas and his brow furrowed again.

“How longs he been like this?” Newt asked Minho and Frypan. Minho sigh and Frypan just looked sad.

“A day.” Minho said sadly. Newt nodded slowly and just watched Thomas breath in steady breaths. Minho and Fry sat down in two seats near Newt and Thomas.

Vince had his hand rested on Thomas’ forehead for a few seconds before he place his arm back by his side and looked at the other 3 boys.

“I’ve got to go make sure everything’s going alright with the packing. We’ll be off to the safe haven soon.” Vince said to all 3 and then looked to just Fry and Minho. “If anything happens or goes wrong come get me, Brenda, or Jorge. I don’t care if it’s something as big as Thomas moving or if Newt feels a sneeze coming on. If anything happened come get me. Alright?” Vince said sternly and Minho and Fry nodded. Vince gave them a small smile before he turned and walked down the ramp.

After Vince left, Newt’s brows furrowed and he turned his head towards Minho and Fry.

“What’s in the IV?” He asked and Minho shrugged.

“Some painkillers and some antibiotics to try and keep the stab wound uninfected. Sonya said that you have about a 10% chance of it not getting infected if it’s not already.” Minho said and Newt nodded, hoping that it didn’t get infected.

“You should get some rest, Newt.” Fry said gently and Newt just closed his eyes and drifted off.

————

After Newt fell asleep Minho leaned his head into the head rest of the seat he was sitting in and let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. Fry nudged his arm and when Minho opened his eyes Fry looked concerned.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently and Minho gave him a smile.

“Yeah, why?”

“You were in WCKD’s hands for months, dude. No ones really asked you how you were.” Fry asked and Minho shrugged.

“I’m fine, just tired.” Minho said before he rested his head back into the headrest and tried to get some sleep.

——

Minho jerked awake a few hours later, laying on a cold wet concrete floor. He lifted his head and looked around. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that he was stuck in WCKD’s maze.

“That was all a hallucination,” Minho thought, “they never came. It was WCKD, it was always WCKD.”

Minho heard a distant groan of metal and grinding as a door opened at the end of the hallway. Minho watched as it opened and revealed a griever and it started to roll and click towards him. 

Minho took off sprinting, taking every turn to get away from the monster. He ran for miles before he collapsed from exhaustion. He panted into the wet concrete floor, his muscles were burning and screaming at him as he tried to push himself back up onto his feet. Minho groaned as he stood up before he looked behind and saw the griever was only a few feet away and was closing in fast.

Minho realized he wasn’t going to make it out. He couldn’t outrun it even if he tried. He closed his eyes and waited. It never came.

———

Minho’s eyes snapped open and he jerked his head away from the headrest, panting. Minho places his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands. Minho’s chest felt tight as he panted for breaths. He panted harshly for a few minutes before he calmed down enough to get his bearings. 

He was sitting on the berg with Newt and Thomas sprawled on the medical tables sleeping. Frypan was asleep to his left and to his right there were 2 empty seats and then the newest immunes all sat on either side of the berg. It was dark but there was a blueish white tint from the few rays of artificial light coming from the strips of light. 

Minho closed his eyes before he placed his head in his hands again and tried to take calming breaths. His breathing was shaky as he felt tears start to slip past his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

He let the tears fall for a while. Minho honestly didn’t know what the reason was. Maybe it was because of the terror he had just felt, the relief of Newt being alive, the happiness of his friends being together, or the sadness of Teresa.

Minho knew he should hate her for what she did to him and the others but she saved Thomas. Sacrificed herself for him. Even after all the torture she put him through, the betrayal, and letting WCKD do everything they did to him, he still felt horrible. She had saved his best friends and he had let her die.

Minho was pulled from his thoughts as footsteps approached him. Minho swiped his tears away before he looked up to see Brenda walking towards him holding a blanket.

“Hey.” She said gently as she sat down beside him.

“Hi.” Minho responded as she handed him the blanket.

“You looked cold.” Brenda said and Minho took the blanket graciously and wrapped his around his shoulders, which were still shaking.

They sat in silence for a while before Brenda slipped her hand into Minho’s. His head snapped to her in surprise.

“Shut up, I’m helping you.” Brenda said before she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

“I’m not the best at this sympathy thing but I can tell that you’ve been through hell and it’s better to talk about it.” Brenda said as she pulled her arm away from his shoulder. Minho stared at his knee for a few minutes before he took a breath and started talking.

“It’s everything. WCKD, Newt, Thomas, Teresa. I thought I lost my 2 best friends today. I know I should be mad and pissed at Teresa but I’m not.” Minho said and Brenda just listened to him. “She watched them torture me, she betrayed us, she worked with them but she saved Newt and Thomas’ life with her own. She was my friend and I can’t help but feel guilty that she’s gone and I could’ve saved her and got her onto the berg in time.” Minho felt a few tears slip down his cheek.

“Teresa, as much as I hate that bitch, she did help Thomas and Newt. She could’ve gotten on the berg but she didn’t. She wanted to save her friends. She didn’t want to save herself. She could’ve but she didn’t. She saved Thomas and Newt. She gave us the cure for him. She gave everything she could’ve given to push Thomas onto the berg’s ramp.” Brenda said and Minho looked at her. “She could’ve taken your hand but instead she put the cure in your hand. She loved you guys so much. Trust me she knew what she was doing.” 

Minho pulled his hand out of Brenda’s and returned to the position of his face in his hands. His body shook as tears and sobs began to break out of his throat. It felt good. Minho has been holding everything in since the first day he came up in the box until now. Brenda rubbed his back gently as he sobbed.

————

Newt slowly blinked his eyes open for what felt like the millionth time. He noticed how dark and still the room was. He now felt the sharp pain rippling through his stomach. Newt placed a hand over it and pressed down and gasped quietly loudly as the sudden pain but also a weirdly comfortable feeling that it caused. 

Newt slowly lifted his head up and saw that Minho, Brenda, and Fry were all asleep next to him and Thomas. Thomas hadn’t moved an inch since he last saw him on the table. 

Newt propped himself on his elbows and used one arm to stop the IV from dripping before he yanked the IV out of his arm. He gasped as he did so and then he pushed himself into a sitting position and gritted his teeth as he swung his legs over the side of the table.

Newt kept his hand pressed into his side as he used his other arm to slide himself off the table and onto his feet. His head spun wildly once he was on his legs. His legs shook as he stood. Newt closed his eyes and waited for the spinning to stop. 

He opened his eyes a few moments later and he tried to take a step. His legs almost buckled beneath his weight but he managed to stay standing. Newt grimaced as his wound was jostled when he walked but he wobbly made his way around the berg.

Newt managed to stumble to the front of the berg where Vince was flying. Newt was sweaty profusely and panting loudly when he got towards the front. He leaned against the wall as he panted and he blinked his eyes sluggishly a few times before he stumbled towards Vince.

“Hey.” Newt said sheepishly, which caused Vince to look at him. The look Vince wore on his face was a cross between anger and concern.

“Newt! You shouldn’t be up!” Vince said, his voice full of concerned anger.

“Guess I’ll go back to the bloody table.” Newt said but before he could leave Vince sighed.

“No, just come sit next to me. Don’t walk all the way back. Once Minho, Fry, or Brenda wake up they can bring you back.” Vince said and Newt started to limp towards the seat next to Vince at the front.

Newt basically collapsed in the seat and he just panted for a little while as he sat in the chair. Vince looked at him many times. He curled up onto the chair, being mindful of his stab wound and rested his head against the chair and breathed out a long sigh and closed his eyes. He was pulled out of his rest by Vince’s voice.

“How’re you feeling?” Vince asked as he kept his eyes on the sky and they would occasionally jump to Newt and then back to the sky.

“Pretty bloody terrible.” Newt said and Vince gave a huff that was maybe suppose to be a laugh.

“I bet.” Vince said and then he noticed something. “Where’s your IV?” 

“I took the buggin’ thing out.” 

“What?! Newt, that was giving you medication to keep your wound from getting infected and keeping the pain bearable!” Vince said quiet loudly.

“I know but I couldn’t stay on that bloody table. I needed to move.” Newt said as he rested his head against the back of the chair again and closed his eyes and breathed deeply a few times.

“Alright, just get some rest. I’ll be right here.” Vince said and Newt gave a small nod before he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

————

When Newt woke up he was sweating and he felt really hot, like he did when he was in the WCKD solider suit when he and Thomas were with Teresa in the WCKD building.

Newt opened his eyes when he felt someone place their hand on his forehead. He blinked around and saw Vince standing in front of him with his hand on his forehead.

Newt pulled his head away and looked at him in a surprised glare that would be more intimidating if his eyes were open all the way and not half lidded. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Newt hissed out at him.

“We’re here at the safe haven. We’ve gotta get you to the med table so when we get the med tent put up we can get you and Thomas in there.” Vince said before his frown deepened. “You’ve started to develop a fever. I think it’s infected so let’s go get you hooked back up to the IV.” Vince said as he held Newt’s arm and helped him get onto his feet. He gasped as his stomach throbbed and firey pain shot through his stomach. Newt felt lightheaded and dizzy and his legs shook under his weight as the sharp stabbing pain rushed through his body.

Newt doubled over and wrapped his arms around his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut, gasping loudly. 

“Newt! Kid, come on.” Vince said as he tried to help Newt up. Before Newt could straighten up his knees buckled underneath him.

“Shit!” Vince swore loudly as he grabbed both of his shoulders as Newt leaned forward with his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach and he touched his forehead against the floor and a few tears fell from his eyes.

Newt barely noticed Vince picking him up easily in his arms and rushed him to the medical table and laid him down on it. Newt curled into himself tightly on the table as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach.

Vince quickly grabbed a syringe of sedation before he ran over to Newt. Before Vince injected him with it he lightly petted Newt’s head like he had when they got Thomas aboard the berg and they were treating his gunshot wound.

Vince helped Newt tilt his head on the table before he injected him with the sedation. Newt squirmed around but they eased off as the sedation took effect. Newt quickly began to fall asleep. Vince stroked his hair gently in a comforting way until the sedation pulled him under fully.

———

Minho was helping set up a temporary medical arrangement when he saw Vince running out of the berg that Thomas and Newt were resting on, to Sonya and then they both ran back onto the berg. Minho had almost started screaming when Newt wasn’t on his table but Vince reassured him that Newt was safe and just needed a change of scenery.

Minho dropped his hammer and sprinted to the berg. He used his 3 years as a runner to run to the berg in just a few seconds. Minho ran into the berg and saw Sonya reinserting Newt’s IV. 

Newt looked relaxed but at the same time he looked like he was in pain. His hair was plastered to his sweaty forehead and he was pale and he was shaking. Vince and Sonya wore worried faces as they finished the IV, neither one of them noticed Minho as he stood on the ramp and watched them.

After Sonya finished the IV, she began to unwrap the bandages around his stomach. Once they saw his wound they both gasped. Minho couldn’t see it from where he was standing but he could tell it was bad.

Minho started walking towards them. Vince looked up quickly and saw Minho before he looked back at Newt and helped Sonya with him.

Minho got closer and stood next to the bed and saw Newt’s stab wound. The skin around it was red and angry but there was an extremely unhealthy tint to the actual muscle and tissue inside that was visible. The wound looked raw.

Minho froze as he stared at Newt’s rising and falling chest and the wound. Sonya grabbed a bottle that had a label that read rubbing alcohol. She unscrewed the cap and before she dumped it on the wound, she looked at Vince.

“Incase he’s not totally under, hold his arms.” Sonya said and Vince stopped doing the fatherly action of playing with Newt’s hair to hold his arms down.

Sonya poured the rubbing alcohol onto Newt's wound. He stayed under the sedation the whole time. Minho finally broke his transe and ran over to Newt when a small groan escaped his lips. Minho rubbed Newt’s hair out of his face like Vince was doing as Sonya rewrapped the bandages.

“We’ll have to clean it and change the bandages twice a day. Try everything we can to stop the infection and help Newt fight it.” Sonya said once she finished wrapping the bandages around Newt. Both Vince and Minho nodded before Sonya left and wandered back to where she was working.

“You can stay here with them until the tents ready.” Vince said and Minho looked at him with a look of relief and worry and nodded. “Just make sure to come get me if-“

“If anything happens. I know.” Minho said before he took his seat next to Thomas and Newt’s tables. Vince stood there for a few seconds before he too left and walked off the berg.

——

Minho didn’t realize how boring watching them would be. Newt had squirmed a little bit then he quickly stopped. Thomas stayed still and quiet for the most part, the only thing he did was breath.

Minho was extremely worried about Thomas, not that he wasn’t worried about Newt but Thomas had been unconscious for a day and a half. The most active thing he had done was twitch his hand once. 

Minho has asked Sonya if it was normal for Thomas to be like this and she said that they were keeping him under sedation to give his body enough time to heal. Thomas was most likely to not wake up until they got him off the sedation and even then it might take him a while to wake up because he lost a bunch of blood and not just from the bullet wound but from Janson and Teresa taking his blood for the cure.

Even though Thomas was just being held under by the sedation Minho couldn’t help but he terrified he won’t ever wake up. He would die thinking Newt was gone.

Minho was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of movement. His eyes launched up and his mouth dropped open. Thomas was blinking sluggishly around. Minho immediately spring forward towards Thomas.

“Hey Thomas.” Minho said, surprised at how calm he sounded. Thomas just kinda blinked at him confused and then he opened his mouth.

“Mi-nho?” Thomas croaked out, his words choppy but Minho could understand him.

“Yeah, it’s me you shank.” Minho said before Thomas nodded and fell back asleep. Minho jumped up and sprinted out to go find Vince.

Minho ran down the ramp at his full speed. Once he got into the open he looked around and spotted Vince working on a tent. Minho spring forward and ran to Vince.

“Vince!” Vince immediately looked up at Minho with a worried gaze. Minho ran to him and stopped.

“Minho, what happened?” Vince asked, clearly worried about the 2 kids that were in the berg.

“Thomas… he woke up… and talked to me!” Minho gasped out and Vince just stared at him.

“He woke up? And talked to you?” Vince asked, trying to clear up an confusion.

“He said Minho!” Minho said excitedly.

“Is he still awake?” 

“No, he went back under after.” Minho said and Vince nodded.

“You should go back to them and if he wakes up again come tell me and I’ll get Sonya to give him some more sedation.” Vince said and Minho nodded before he jogged back to the berg.

When Minho got back onto the berg he returned back to his seat next to his 2 best friends. Newt had rolled more onto his side but that’s about the only thing that was different from the last time he saw them.

Minho settles back into his seat.

———

Minho was wringing his hands as he sat with his best friends. Minho had been sitting next to them for the past 6 hours. Vince had brought him some food and tried to convince him to go get some sleep in one of the hamics they had recently set up but Minho refused. Sonya came a few times to check on Newt and Thomas and to change their IV bags. She had told him that Newt would wake up soon.

Minho now sat next to Thomas and Newt at 10 at night well all the other immunes sat together around a fire and had some water and started to meet each other. Minho could hear the laughter and see the warm glow of the fire from the berg. 

He would be trying to sleep but the torturous hallucinations from WCKD still haunted every second of his sleep. For the past 3 days, Minho had been terrified to sleep. Scared he would stay in the Maze forever. Terrified he would wake up and everything would be a lie and he would still be in WCKD’s clutches. He would give the occasional ‘is this real?’ to Brenda, Frypan, Aris, really anyone who was with him in the scorch.

Minho looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Brenda was walking towards him holding 2 cups of water. She sat down next to him and held one of the cups out.

“Thought you might want some water.” She said as Minho took the cup.

“Thanks.”

They sat in awkward silence as they both watched Thomas and Newt. 

“You should get some sleep soon.” Minho looked at her when she spoke. “I mean you’ve been here all day, you might as well use the seats as a bed.” 

Minho shrugged and took another sip of water.

“Sonya said Newt would wake up soon. I want to be here when he does.” Minho replies simply and Brenda nodded.

“How long ago did she say that?” There was a beat of silence between them.

“An hour ago.” 

“The sedation they have him is really strong and the painkillers make you drowsy. He won’t be much company when he does. Sonya’s ‘soon’ is probably another hour or 2.” Brenda said, clearly trying to get Minho to sleep for an hour at least. Minho just shrugged again. Brenda nudged his arm.

“Come on, no one wants you to pass out from exhaustion. Just for a few minutes. I’ll be here and I swear to wake you up when Newt wakes up.” Brenda said and Minho nodded before he placed his head against the head rest and closed his eyes. He drifted off shortly after.

———

Minho woke up to his right arm being shaken. Minho blinked eyes open and looked at Brenda, who was smiling.

“I told you not to bloody wake him up.” A scratch voice said a few feet in front of him. Minho immediately recognized the accent and voice. 

Minho looked and saw Newt, awake, laying on the table with his head lolled towards Minho and Brenda.

Minho immediately say forward and smiled at Newt, who’s eyelids looked slightly pulled down. His face was pale and slightly more sweaty with beads of sweat rolling down his face and neck. His cheeks were flushed bright red and his hair was flattened to his forehead.

“Hey Minho.” Newt said once he realized that Minho wasn’t going to go back to sleep.

“Hey, how’re ya feeling?” Minho asked and Newt scoffed and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again.

“Terrible. Hot, sticky, numb.” Newt said and Minho shrugged.

“Guess that would make sense.” Minho said and Newt smiled before a look of pain and uncomfortableness came over his face and he squeezed his eyes shut and laid his head back onto the table and gasped a few times.

“This sucks.” Newt said between gasps. Minho looked at Brenda who was getting on her feet and running towards the ramp.

“No, I’m fine. Really.” Newt said and Brenda stopped and looked at him. Newt’s eyes were pleading her not to get anyone. Brenda sighed and walked back over and sat down next to Minho again.

“How’s Tommy?” Newt asked as he gaze travel to Thomas briefly before back to Minho and Brenda.

“He woke up today, only for a few seconds. Apparently they are trying to keep him sedation so he can heal.” Minho said and Newt nodded before he swallowed.

“Can I get something to eat and drink? I’m bloody gonna die of dehydration.” Newt said jokingly and Brenda stood up.

“I’ll go get him some water and something to eat.” Brenda said to Minho before she turned away and left the berg.

Minho and Newt felt a silence settle over them after Brenda left. They sat like that for a good 5 minutes. Newt was the one who decided to break the silence.

“So when are me and Tommy gonna get outta this bloody berg anyways?” Newt asked.

“Probably tomorrow sometime. Once they finish getting everything prepped for you two shanks.” Minho said as he jokingly but gently slapped Newt’s arm and patted Thomas’ leg.

They both looked at the ramp when they heard Brenda walking up it with a guilty but joking smile. She was holding a cup of water and what looked like a small lump of bread. Vince and Sonya were walking behind her. Sonya was holding a bottle and some white bandages.

“Sorry not sorry, Newt but some had to come check on you and clean your wound.” Brenda said as she walked over to where Minho was sitting.

“Hi Newt. I’ve got to clean it to help you fight the infection.” Sonya said as she placed down the bottle and bandages next to Newt’s legs.

“What happened to bloody eating Brenda?” Newt asked sarcastically and Brenda just smiled.

“You can eat after.” Vince said as he stood next to Sonya. Newt watched her lift up his shirt so she could unwrap the old bandages. She peeled back the bandages and Newt gawked at his own wound. It was more read and angry then Minho had last seen it.

Sonya’s eyes widen slightly but she kept her cool as she reached for the bottle and unscrewed the cap. As she grabbed the bottle Minho moved towards Newt’s legs and stood at the end of the bed. Before Sonya spilled the contents of the bottle on Newt’s wound she looked at him.

“Newt, this is going to hurt like a bitch even with the painkillers. Vince is going to hold your arms down and I guess Minho is going to hold your legs down.” Sonya then looked at Brenda. “Could you hold is head steady and keep him calm?” 

Brenda nodded and moved to Newt head. Sonya looked at all 4 of them and started to count.

“1, 2, 3.” Sonya said before she tilted the bottle down and let the contents spill into Newt’s wound. Newt gasped and pulled at Vince and Minho’s hold but they held him down as he wreathed on the table. Minho had to look away as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

Newt calmed down after a few minutes and he relaxed into the table and Vince and Minho stopped holding his limbs down. Minho immediately went to Newt’s head and patted his hair.

“You did it, shuck face.” Minho said jokingly as Sonya redid Newt’s bandages. Newt gave a small smile before he breathed deeply and was clearly trying to go back to sleep.

“Guess he does want the food yet.” Brenda said, trying to give some lightness to the situation. Everyone smiled as Newt opened his eyes and lifted his arm and weakly flipped Brenda off before he put his arm down and swallowed and closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

————

It really hit Minho how bad Newt’s condition was over the course of the next 2 hours. After Sonya had cleaned Newt’s wound he fell asleep for about 30 minutes and then Brenda woke him up and he ate the small piece of bread and he had some of the water before he fell asleep again.

Newt then woke up 20 minutes later and threw up all over himself. Minho had completely panicked and froze, luckily Sonya had been there and she rolled him over so he was throwing up over the side of the table.

Newt was now having off and on vomiting spells every 5 minutes. He’d gotten to the point of dry heaving and bringing up bile. Sonya found something to help Newt get the vomiting under control. It had taken effect an hour ago so now he was sleeping on the berg. 

Minho had officially hadn’t slept for longer than a few minutes in over 20 hours and Vince, Jorge, Sonya, Brenda, even Newt tried to get Minho to go to the hammocks and get some sleep. Minho wasn’t going to be away from them anymore than he had to be. He’d been far away from everyone he knew from the glade for too long. So he had refused to leave either Thomas or Newt’s side until they were healthy.

Now it was 3 am and Minho was sitting in his seat with his elbows resting on his knees as he wrung his hands and stared into space. He heard footsteps coming up the ramp. Minho rolled his eyes and didn’t even look up.

“I’m not going to the hammocks so you can drop it now.” Minho said snappily.

“Good thing I wasn’t going to say that.” Minho looked up in shock at who was talking.

“Gally? What are you doing here? You should be sleeping.” Minho hissed at Gally, who was standing at the entrance of the berg with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You should too but I’m not saying a shuck thing about that.” Gally said before his eyes traveled to Newt and Thomas. “How are they?”

Minho shrugged, “Thomas had been unresponsive basically all day and Newt’s… not doing to shuckin’ hot.”

“Is it infected?”

“Yeah. He was throwing up for a while but Sonya gave him something for it. He had a fever too and he’s still shaking but we’re hoping it’ll be gone soon. So now he’s just resting.” Minho said and Gally nodded his head slowly.

“I could watch them for a little while. You can get some sleep.” Gally said and Minho shook his head. “Come on dude. You’ve been sitting here all day with them. You just need to get a few hours of sleep to recharge. It’s okay, they’ll be okay.” 

For some odd reason Minho finally broke his refusal of not sitting with them.

“Alright, but if a shuckin’ thing happens to either of them. Get me immediately, you understand that, you shank?” Minho said in his quiet but threatening voice. 

“Yes, Captain.” Gally said and Minho stood up, his legs aching from sitting for so long. As Minho walked away Gally sat down in the seat Minho was just sitting in. 

Minho walked over to the entrance. Before he walked down the ramp he turned around to look at Gally again.

“I mean it, shank. Anything happens you come tell me.”

“Yeah, Minho I get it. Go.” Gally said and Minho walked out of the berg.

——

Minho opened his eyes and he immediately knew something was wrong. 

The sun was directly over his face and it was shining brightly, he thought he had chosen one under a tent, but then he noticed the shadows on either side of the sky and his face. He looked to one side and his breath caught in his throat.

A wall.

He looked at the other and it was the same thing. Minho shakily started to stand up and he saw he was deep in the maze.

The shuckin’ maze he’d been trying to escape for 3 years and now he was back. Minho frantically looked around the maze and tried to pin point where he was.

Nothing came to his mind. So he did the only thing he knew how to do in the maze. He ran. He ran down the corridor and took every turn, alternating between right and left.

He’d been running for a while when he heard it. A faint yell in the distance.

“Minho! Help me!” Minho knew exactly who it was and he ran towards the voice.

“Minho! Help!” Another voice rang out, this time closer.

“Chuck! Thomas!” Minho screamed.

“Minho help! It's coming! The bloody grievers!” 

Minho looked around and tried to find the voices but they kept ringing out from every direction. The voices continued to get closer until they felt like they were screaming in his brain. Chuck, Thomas, Newt, Teresa, Alby, Winston, even Ben. They all were screaming his name trying to get him to come. 

“Minho, help! The grievers!”

“Help us!”

“Minho!”

Then their yells turned to screams of pain and terror and they didn’t stop. They rang through the maze in a never ending loop of screams. They rang through his head and it felt like a coil wrapped around his brain getting tighter and tighter as the screams rang on.

Minho didn’t realize but hot tears were pouring from his eyes. He couldn’t take it. He clamped his hands over his ears and crumbled to his knees. Minho screamed and tried to drown out the horrible screams of his friends.

Then he felt something grab his shoulder.

———

“Minho, wake up!” 

Minho’s eyes slammed open and he jerked away from whatever was touching his shoulder. Minho blindly looked around, he couldn’t see anything. Minho was jerking around frantically looking for any sign of where he was.

“Minho relax! Your alright! Your in the safe haven! Not in WCKD or the maze!” 

Minho started to relax as the voice kept talking to him.

“You're okay, Minho. Just calm down. You're okay.” Minho slowly began to come back down to the world. Minho’s vision cleared and he realized that he was sitting on the ground below the hamic. Frypan and kneeling next to him.

Minho let out a breath and curled up slightly and just sat there. Frypan put a hand on his back and they sat there for a few minutes. 

“How’s Thomas and Newt? Did something happen?” Minho asked after a while.

“They’re fine, Min. They're still asleep. I heard you screaming from the kitchen and I came here. Are you alright?” Fry asked, and Minho realized he was shaking.

“I’m fine. Is Newt awake?” Minho tried to stop his body from shaking. Frypan clearly noticed but didn’t say anything.

“He’s still asleep but Sonya said his infection has stopped getting worse but it isn’t getting better. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Minho took a breath before pushing himself onto his feet. His legs shook but they stayed standing up. He wiped his hands on his pants as Fry stood up next to him.

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m going back to Newt and Thomas.” Minho said as he walked out from under the tent and towards the berg. Frypan didn’t fallow him, Minho clearly didn’t want to have someone talk to him.

Minho walked back onto the berg and he froze in his tracks. Newt and Thomas weren’t there. Their tables were gone. 

Minho ran to where the tables were and he looked around frantically, terrified of what had happened to them.

“Thomas! Newt!” Minho yelled as he began to search the berg. 

He must’ve made a lot of noise because Vince came running onto the berg as Minho began to pull some seats up.

“Minho! What are you doing?!” Vince yelled at Minho as he pulled a seat out of its place and it crashed on the floor.

Before Minho could do anymore damage, Vince grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face Vince. Minho had tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes were filled with terror and disoriented fear.

“Minho! Calm down! They’re fine! They’re fine! They’re in the med tent! They’re in the med tent!” Vince yelled at Minho. Minho just looked at him as disoriented fog lifted and Minho just collapsed into Vince and sobbed. 

Vince hugged him tightly and Minho just slid down onto the floor and pulled Vince with him. Minho sat on his knees and cried and shook violently.

Heavy sobs erupted from Minho’s throat. He honestly didn’t know why he was crying. He had known that Newt and Thomas had probably been moved to the tent but the blind terror had completely disoriented him and made him pull that seat out. 

Minho turned back into reality as his sobs died down. He was sitting on the floor with Vince hugging him. Minho breathed deeply and closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths.

“It’s okay, they’re okay.”

For the first time Minho really thought that maybe things could be okay. If Newt and Thomas got better, then everything would be okay.

———

They built the med shack for Thomas and Newt 2 weeks after. Thomas was healing well and they’d taken him off the sedation and Newt was still having some difficulties getting around by himself but he could go anywhere with Minho or anyone who was willing to stay with him and help. Newt had to take breaks while walking and he, on occasion, had to be carried back to his bed near Minho’s hamic.

Minho had started getting more sleep but he still had intense nightmares from the maze and WCKD. He would wake up screaming or jerk awake and not know where he was or he couldn’t move when he woke up. 

Now Newt and Minho were sitting together on the beach and we’re just sitting. Newt laid back onto the beach and sighed.

“This sand is so much better than that bloody scorch sand. That buggin’ stuff felt like hell.” Newt said as he laid in the sand. Minho gave a small smile and huffed a laugh.

“Yeah.”

“I never knew there were so many different types, of all things, sand.” Newt said and Minho just hummed along and nodded, not seeming there.

“Min, you know you can talk to me, right. I’m not bloody broken or any of that klunk. Just talk to me.” Newt said and Minho looked at him but before he could say anything a voice started yelling to them.

“Minho! Newt! Guys come quick!” 

Both boys looked up and saw Frypan waving his arms on the grassy part before the beach started.

Minho stood up immediately and helped Newt to his feet before they made their way over to Frypan. 

“What’s wrong? Is it Tommy?” Newt asked once they were closer, he was slightly out of breath from walking the short distance.

“He’s awake but it’s only going to be for a little while. He’s still pretty groggy so he’ll be out soon but this means he’ll wake up for real really soon!” Fry said excitedly and Minho pushed past him and the 3 all walked to the med shack.

Before Minho pulled the curtain back he looked at Newt. “Guessing we’ll telling him now.”

“Yup. Now open the bloody curtain.” Newt said eagerly. Minho slid the curtain open.

“Hey Thomas.” Minho said as he settled into a chair next to the bed. Thomas lifted his head and looked at them with half lidded eyes.

“Heeey Minho.” Thomas dragged out the hey. Then his eyes looked at Newt.

“Hi Tommy.” Newt said awkwardly and Thomas just looked confused.

“You're dead. Am I dreaming? This isn’t real, right?” Thomas asked, his head lolling towards Minho.

“This is real Thomas. Newts alive.”

“Noo, he was dead. He killed himself. I’m hallucinating, not real.” Thomas said before he laid his head back onto the pillow and he closed his eyes.

Minho looked at Newt, who looked sad. Minho patted his shoulder.

“He’s still loopy, he’ll know it’s real once the drugs wear off.” Minho said and Newt nodded.

“I think I’m gonna go lie down for a bit.” Newt said quietly as he slowly walked out of the med shack and down to where his bed was. Minho looked at Frypan.

“Think he’s okay?” Minho asked and Frypan looked at him with an unimpressed face.

“No, you really think he’s every going to be okay? Go check on him.” Fry said as he walked over and lifted the curtain for Minho.

Minho nodded his thanks to Fry before he walked out. He had to squint his eyes as the setting sun shone brightly in his eyes. Minho wandered down the path from the med shack towards where Newt’s bed was.

Minho quietly made his way towards Newt’s bed. Newt was curled on his side and was breathing evenly as he slept or pretended to sleep. Minho walked towards his hamic and laid down on it and tired to sleep.

———

Thomas and Minho hugged for a while after Thomas found his way out of the med shack. Minho finally pulled away and everyone else got their hugs from Thomas.

“Uh, Thomas? I think someone would like to see you. It’s going to be a big shuckin’ surprise but it’s real.” Minho said and Thomas looked at a cross between nervous and confused.

“Okay, Minho lead the way.” Thomas said and Minho started leading Thomas to the hammocks.

Right before they got to Newt’s bed , Minho stopped and turned to look at Thomas.

“I swear it’s real so don’t go saying it’s not.” Minho said and Thomas sighed.

“Just show me Minho. I promise I won-“ Thomas stopped talking when he saw someone sit up from a bed and look at him. Thomas felt tears start filling his eyes. He would know him anywhere.

“It’s about bloody time, Tommy.”

“Newt? Why-what? How?” Thomas looked great Newt to Minho and then back to Newt. 

“You really should wait a few seconds before declaring someone dead.” Newt said sarcastically before he limped up to Thomas and pulled him into a tight hug as his own tears spilled from his eyes.

“It’s good to see you Tommy.” Newt whispered to Thomas as Thomas cried. 

Minho had a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest as he watched best friends hug. They were hugging for a minute before Minho felt a slight nudge on his right arm and he looked and saw Brenda standing there, who was also smirking.

“How long have they been hugging?” Brenda asked sarcastically.

“About 5 minutes. Kinda getting bored.” Minho said jokingly and he and Brenda stood there as Newt and Thomas kept hugging so long Minho was pretty sure they fell asleep.

“Should we check and make sure they’re not asleep?” Minho leaned over slightly and muttered it to Brenda.

“We can hear you, you bloody shanks.” Newt said as he pulled away from Thomas. 

“Enough of this boring klunk. Let’s go recap with you.” Minho said as he led Thomas and Newt to Vince so they could start telling Thomas everything and Thomas could tell them what had happened in WCKD.

————

After Vince gave his speech Thomas, Minho, Newt, and Frypan all sat together on top of a small pile of rocks on a hill and they looked out over the beach. It was like what they had done at the Right Arm’s temporary base before Teresa had betrayed them and told WCKD where they were. No one spoke for a while and they sat there quietly.

“It’s beautiful. Kinda like the glade.” Frypan said and all the boys nodded.

“Wish Alby could've seen this.” Newt said.

“Chuck would’ve loved the new foods. Not any of Fry’s klunk.” Minho said and Fry laughed. Thomas nodded sadly but he gave a small smile at the memories of his best friend. Brother.

“Winston would’ve loved this too.” Fry said quietly and he sniffed slightly. Thomas looked down and wrung his hands slightly.

“Teresa too. She would’ve loved the ocean.” Thomas whispered, but everyone heard. They all nodded and then fell into silence again.

“Yeah know, Tommy. She wasn’t that bad. If you put aside the bloody betrayal. She was one bloody tough girl, that’s for sure.” Newt said the last part as he turned to Thomas and looked at him.

“I should hate her,” Minho said from the side, making everyone look at him, “but I don’t.” Minho looked at Thomas. “I tried to save her, ya know. Reached for her and tried to get her on the berg. Would’ve shuckin’ fallen off the damn thing if Fry hadn’t caught me.”

“We know how much you loved that girl, Tommy.” Newt said before he sighed and continued. 

“I would’ve forgiven her.”

Everyone looked at Newt in surprise at the statement. Newt raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

“I would’ve too.” Minho said as he watched the other immunes prepare for the celebration. Thomas sniffled as tears fell down his cheeks.

“I just miss her, ya know.” Thomas’ whisper was barely there but they heard, his voice cracking. Newt clasped a hand in his shoulder in a tight but comforting grip. 

“We’re here for you, Tommy.” Newt said before he let go of Thomas’ shoulder and they all watched as the sun slowly sunk lower into the west. Making the sky a beautiful mixture of colors, the water reflecting it.

“We’re here, Tommy.”

————-

After Vince gave his speech, Minho and Newt immediately went up to the tall rock together. Newt carved in Alby’s name carefully and placed his hand over the carving for a few seconds before he pulled away and handed the chisel and hammer to Minho. Minho carved ‘Chuck’ onto the rock and smiled to himself before handing the tools to the next immune.

They walked back to where Thomas was sitting holding his cup of water and staring into it sadly. Gally pulled Newt to the side and they began to talk about the glade and how this was like the celebration they had for Thomas. Minho walked over and sat next to Thomas.

They both sat there before Minho looked down and reached into his pocket and pulled something out in his fist. 

“You were holding this in your hand when you passed out. Figured I’d keep it safe for you.” Minho said as he held his hand out towards Thomas, revealing the necklace Newt had forced him to take when he was half out of his mind.

Thomas gingerly took the pendant from Minho and looked at it. He didn’t look up when Minho left to go talk with Gally and Newt.

Thomas looked at Newt and then back to the pendant and he turned the item around in his hands before he realized that the top was loose. His brows furrowed as he managed to get the cap off and he pulled a folded up piece of paper out of it

Thomas unfolded it, curious on what was inside. When Thomas read the ‘Dear Thomas’ his breath caught in his throat and he looked at Newt, who had his back to him but he heard the laughter admitting from him as the old glader friends talked together.

Thomas looked back and read through the note sadly.

‘Dear Thomas,

This is the first letter I can remember writing. Obviously I don’t know if I wrote any before the maze, but even if this isn’t my first it’s likely to be my last. I want you to know that I’m not scared. Well not of dying anyways. It’s more forgetting, it’s losing myself to this virus. That’s what scared me.  
So every night I’ve been saying their names out loud. Alby, Winston, Chuck, and I just repeat their names over and over again like a prayer and it all comes flooding back. Just the little thing though.  
The way the sun used to hit the glade at that perfect moment just before it fell behind the walls and I remembered the taste of Frypan’s stew. I never thought I’d miss that stuff so much. And I remember you. I remember the first time you came up in the box, just a scared little greenie who couldn’t remember his own name. But from the moment that you ran into the maze, I knew I’d follow you anywhere. And I have. We all have.

Though it wasn’t easy taking those first few steps into the world with you, I wouldn’t have wanted to do it with anyone else. But I’ve learned there are hard choices in life. If I could do it all again, I would and I wouldn’t change a thing.

And my hope for you Tommy, is that when you’re looking back years from now, you’ll be able to say the same thing. The futures in your hands now Tommy, and I know you will find a way to do what right, you always have. Take care of everyone for me, and take care of yourself. You deserve to be happy.

Thank you for being my friend.

Goodbye Mate Newt’

Thomas didn’t realize the tears streaming down his face until they dropped onto the paper, creating small droplets of water on the page before sinking into the fibers of the paper. 

He couldn’t believe how close he was to losing Newt. To losing Minho. To losing all his friends. Thomas now felt the hot tears flowing down his cheeks. They soaked into his cheeks before dropping onto the paper. Thomas quickly put the paper down and breathed a shuddering sigh and bowing his head down.

Thomas looked up at Newt and Minho again, Minho was smiling for the first time since… since before WCKD captured him months ago. Newt looked over the moon happy as Gally said something to them both, and despite all the tears, Thomas smiled. 

————

Once everyone started drinking and getting loud, Newt resorted to walking and sitting on the beach away from everyone. Minho noticed a few minutes after Newt left when he was having a laugh with Thomas, Brenda, and some immunes, he guessed had been picked up when he was gone.

Minho was pulled from his laughs by the absence of his friend and he looked around until he saw Newt’s body being illuminated by the moon as he sat in the tide. 

“I’ve gotta go…” Minho muttered before as he turned away from the group and started to jog towards Newt.

Minho quietly walked to Newt and plopped down next to him in the lukewarm water. Minho looked at him as he started out at the ocean. 

They sat together quietly for a few minutes before they heard some footsteps behind them. Newt and Minho looked around to see Thomas walking towards them.

“Hey Tommy.” Newt said as Thomas gently sat down on Newt’s right, being careful of his still painful wound.

All three of them just sat in silence and listened to the waves and the laughter of the others behind them. The stars glistened brightly, as did the moon. 

Both Newt and Thomas looked at Minho as he fell backwards onto his back and stared at the sky.

“This is the first time I’ve appreciated the shuckin moon and stars. Never noticed how beautiful they were till now.” He muttered as he stared at the sky. Thomas joined by falling backwards as did Newt.

“It’s pretty bloody gorgeous, gotta give you that Min.” Newt said as they sat there and stared at the stars.

They stayed quiet a while longer and just laid there before Thomas suddenly broke the silence.

“I loved Teresa.” Thomas said and both of the other boys looked at him.

“We know.” Newt said.

“You 2 weren’t exactly shuckin subtle about it.” Minho said and Thomas and Newt smiled before Newt punched Minho in the arm lightly. Minho turned his head back to the sky before letting out his own confession.

“I think I love Brenda.” Minho said and Newt immediately propped himself onto his elbows and Thomas just looked wide eyed.

“What?”

“No bloody way, Min. You’re serious?”

“Yeah. It was when you shanks were passed out we had a few moments and I think I really like her. She’s also more badass than you sissy’s, that’s for shuckin sure.” Minho said.

“Go for it, Min.” Thomas said before Newt pushed himself onto his feet.

“Think that’s all I can take of you 2 love birds. I’m going to bed. See you bloody shanks in the morning.” Newt said as he walked back towards the hammocks to sleep, leaving Thomas and Minho alone.

“Think he’s okay?” Minho asked.

“In all seriousness?” Thomas said as he turned his head and him and Minho looked at each other. “I think he’s going to be.”

They laid back and stared at the sky a while before Thomas smiled and quirked his eyebrows.

“So. You and Brenda?” Thomas said and Minho groaned before standing up himself and walking back towards the hammocks.

“Bye slinthead.” Minho yelled over his shoulder as he walked away. 

Thomas laughed before he looked at the stars. Specifically the constellation he’d been looking at all night. He had seen it in the scorch when he stood with Teresa after they’d escaped WCKD and Janson.

“Goodnight Teresa.” Thomas whispered before he stood up himself and walked slowly back to the hammocks to get his own shut eye.

————

Thomas woke up early the next morning. He planned on it the night before. Sonya was going to check his wound and make sure everything was okay before he started helping around the safe haven.

He got up quietly, because Minho seemed to actually be sleeping peacefully for once and Newt just needed sleep. Thomas quickly walked away from the Glader’s, plus Brenda’s small clump of hammocks. Fry seemed to be up already getting breakfast ready. Thomas walked out from under their tent and walked towards the rock that had the friends that had died. 

Thomas wiped the dust off of the chisel and hammer before he picked up and looked at the rock and started to carve her name into the rock. Once he was satisfied with his work he put the tools back and wiped off the name before he walked towards the beach.

The sun was rising up behind the mountains by the time he was walking back from his long walk on the beach. The sun shone on Thomas’ face and he turned to face the sun. He closed his eyes and let the sun shine on him for a while before he put his hand in his pocket and grabbed Newt’s pendant and pulled out.

Thomas looked down at the necklace and sighed but before he did anything he heard someone behind him.

“What’ve you got there?” Thomas turned around and saw Newt limping towards him. He looked like he had just woken up. Thomas signed before turning around as Newt stopped next to him. Thomas held his hand with the letter capsule out to Newt. When he didn’t take it Thomas looked at him.

“You can keep it. Don’t really bloody need it.” Newt said as he stared out at the ocean and let the sun shine on his face.

Thomas looked down at the pendant before he made up his mind. He pulled his arm back and threw the necklace out into the ocean. 

“Ya know, Tommy. I meant everything I said, in the letter.” Newt said, he kept staring out at the ocean before he looked at Thomas briefly before turning back. “Every word. You deserve happiness and you have always done the right thing.”

“Yeah, but sometimes I don’t feel like I do.” Thomas said and Newt huffed out a laugh before he turned and looked at Thomas with a smirk.

“You really are a slinthead aren’t ya?” Newt said in a light tone. “Well, from my time following you I think you’re a pretty bloody brilliant leader. So does Minho and everyone else. I will always follow you anywhere, Tommy.”

Newt grasped Thomas’ shoulder comfortingly before he looked back at the ocean. Thomas had to squint but he looked at Newt.

“She would’ve wanted you to be happy too.” 

And that broke Thomas. His bottled up tears began to fall and the sobs that had been suppressed broke out of him. Thomas brought a hand up to his face and swiped at his eyes until Newt pulled him into a tight hug, being careful of their still sore wounds.

“It’s alright, Tommy. It’s alright.”

The sun rose higher in the sky and more immunes started to wake up and mill about. Either going to get breakfast or finding someone to take to. The small community started to come to life for the day as Thomas sobbed and Newt hugged him. 

“It’ll be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction! Yes, I know in parts there’s a lot of Minho, but it’s kinda hard making a fan fic about someone who’s basically unconscious the whole time and I love my other boy Min! I’m sorry for any spelling mistakes, I procrastinated editing until last night and I was really busy today with school so I had to edit last night but my add was being a shuckin pain so I might’ve missed some mistakes.
> 
> I love you shanks! Stay safe and healthy and be smart and wear a mask!  
> -Emma


End file.
